Colourless World
by Cenobia100
Summary: Zekrom's world falls apart after the death of Reshiram so he finally puts his destiny in his own hands. Rated T for death of character and suicide. ONESHOT


**Note:This fic contains character death. ColorlessShipping and lots of mind stuff.**

**Disclaimer:This oneshot was brought to you be me but Pokemon belongs to the dudes who made it.**

**Reshiram:Who dies?**

**Cenobia100:Lets find out.**

**Zekrom:What's with the mind crap?**

**Cenobia100:Read it and find out.**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Colourless World<span>**

****The wind brushed past Zekrom's face as he tied a heavy rock to his leg. He looked at the ocean before him before dropping the rock into the clear waters.

"Goodbye,"he whispered and then he roared.

Zekrom felt himself fall off the rock he was standing on and he hit the ocean hard.

"I'll be with you soon,"he thought.

Zekrom thought back to the event that started all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Ago<strong>

Zekrom flew through the stormy clouds towards DragonSpiral Tower. Reshiram was right behind him and they were racing to the tower.

They were high above the low clouds but the storm clouds raged on.

They currently were flying over Nimbasa City when Zekrom stopped.

"Why are you stopping Zekrom?"Reshiram asked coming to a halt next to him.

"I don't feel like racing any more so how about a sparring match!"

"Your on then!"

They both knew it would be safer to battle in the air as it was dangerous on the ground.

Zekrom suddenly used Fusion Bolt on Reshiram but she countered with Fusion Flare.

They both collided sending Zekrom over the clouds and Reshiram down into the ground and out of sight.

Zekrom then used a Dragon Pulse attack sending it into the spot where Reshiram had disappeared through.

He waited for a minute before calling out,"Reshiram!"

No answer but he waited. Five minutes later and still no sign.

"I best see what's taking her so long."

He flew through the clouds where she was to end up in a large expanse of mountains.

"We went too far east,"he sighed scanning the mountains for Reshiram.

He landed in a small valley enclosed by the mountains.

There was a small river and as he went to look at it he felt a small tug on his arm.

Zekrom turned around to see a web stuck on him.

Zekrom then looked at the sides of the mountains to see around twenty Galvantula nests.

"Not good,"he said when around fifteen Galvantula appeared.

They all attacked instantly but Zekrom quickly used dragon pulse to take out the ones in front but they kept coming no matter how many attacks he used.

"This needs to end now!"he exclaimed.

A hand touched his shoulder and he span around using a full powered Bolt Strike hitting it's target.

Zekrom looked closer at his target noticing the hole in the stomach. He then saw the blood stained white feathers.

He caught the target and looked at the Pokemon's face. It was Reshiram.

"No,"he whispered.

He quickly took off in his anger and he landed on the beach near Undella Town.

Reshiram looked faint.

He then felt something grab him and he looked down to see Reshiram awake and smiling.

"Reshi?"

"Zek,"she replied pulling Zekrom closer.

"You're gonna be fine Reshi,"he told her but she just shook her head.

"I'm not going to make it but I can't blame you for what's happened."

"I thought you were a Galvantula,"Zekrom said while tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Your my best friend."

"Reshi!"he shouted. "Hold on for me."

"I love you Zek,"she whispered.

"I love you too Reshi,"he said hugging her while his tears kept falling.

She then pulled Zekrom towards her and they kissed before her body went limp and she died.

Zekrom kept on crying.

"It's all my fault!"

* * *

><p><strong>1 WEEK AGO<strong>

Zekrom had been to Reshiram's funeral and done all the memorial stuff when Arceus announced that she would be coming to DragonSpiral Tower.

She arrived quickly and began walking up the floors to the top where Zekrom stood.

Zekrom's eyes were now a purplish grey colour and his black skin began to turn grey also.

Arceus looked at him once before realizing the problem.

"You loved her didn't you."

"What?"Zekrom replied startled by the question.

"You loved Reshiram with all your heart."

"Yes,I guess I did."

"I know that you're upset but you have to get over her."

"What would you know about love Arceus?"Zekrom suddenly shouted. "You've not loved anyone because of your high standards. Giratina threw himself at you and you turned him down and so did Palkia but the same thing happened."

"Don't you talk to me about my private affairs!"

"Private? Don't make me laugh,"he replied. "All of the legendary's know about it."

Arceus's face then went bright red before she furiously stormed away.

"Wow!"

Zekrom then sat down on his small bed next to Reshiram's where she used to sleep.

"I miss you Reshiram,"he sighed before crying himself off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>30 minutes Ago<span>**

****Zekrom flew towards the ocean and landed on a beach at Undella Town.

"It all happened here,"he cried.

Zekrom felt something at his feet. It was a small rock that had been left here by a child.

He looked out towards the ocean before truly realizing he had nothing left and no reason to be here.

He grabbed a small rope from a house nearby and flew far out to sea.

Landing on a suitable rock he looked back on Unova and a small tear fell.

The wind brushed past Zekrom's face as he tied the heavy rock to his leg. He looked at the ocean before him before dropping the rock into the clear waters.

"Goodbye,"he whispered and then he roared.

Zekrom felt himself fall off the rock he was standing on and he hit the ocean hard.

"I'll be with you soon,"he thought.

The water was icy cold and his skin felt like it had been frozen.

He kept sinking down until he reached the sea floor.

Zekrom then felt himself go numb and soon his lungs were crying out for air.

"I'll be with you in a few moments Reshiram,"he thought before his body went limp and he stared out into the murky waters around him.

His sight became clouded and then he died to be with the one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall Of Origin<strong>

****Arceus had gotten over her fight with Zekrom and planned to say sorry. She decided to watch the human news as sometimes it helped her to know the weather and it seemed funny when humans got all confused.

"It's the Pokemon News!"

Arceus relaxed and watched.

"Breaking News! The Unova region has been shocked today as the body of a Pokemon has washed up on the Undella coast. This Pokemon is the great Zekrom who was found with a rope and a heavy rock tied to his leg. This Pokemon is truly dead."

"WHAT?"

Arceus stood up and ran into a secret room with a small mirror inside.

* * *

><p>Zekrom felt woozy.<p>

He opened his eyes and breathed in fresh air.

He looked around to see a forest,a beach and a small river winding it's way as far as the eye could see.

"Where am I?"he asked standing up.

"Your dead,"said a voice from somewhere.

Zekrom looked in the direction of the voice to see Reshiram standing there.

"Reshi?"

"It's me Zek,"she replied walking over to him.

"Where are we then?"

"It's the place where all Pokemon go when they die although I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was alone and I had nobody,"he whimpered.

Reshiram put her arm around him and they both sat down.

"This is a dream isn't it."

"This is real."

"How would I know if it's real Reshi?"he asked when he was met by a kiss from Reshiram.

She grabbed his back and pulled him closer deepening the kiss and soon they both came up for air.

"I love you Reshi,"he said putting his wing over her.

"I love you to Zek,"she whispered before putting her head on his chest.

His heartbeat lulled her to sleep and he followed after.

* * *

><p>Arceus watched the two Pokemon as they slept.<p>

She had created the afterlife so she could naturally go there to check up on certain people.

She had created that small place to make Pokemon that lived well happy.

Others went to the place where Giratina ruled over. Human's called it Hell.

"You both lived happy lives and though you will both be missed I think you've found your place."

Arceus stopped looking through her mirror and she walked back into the Hall Of Origin.

"Time to find replacements!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that. I hope you liked although there wasn't that much mind crap there and I really thought the heaven thing was pushing the boundaries on this story as it was meant to be sad.<strong>


End file.
